Vida á dois, ou a Duo!
by Karin Kamya
Summary: Continuação de Descobrindo o amor fic 2x1
1. Renascendo

"...ao decorrer da missão 02 e eu invadimos para alcançar o objetivo que foi salvar todos os arquivos da empresa, depois de tudo salvo, saímos da base dando sinal para que o 05 e 03 detonassem a base. A missão foi comprida perfeitamente nos mínimos detalhes para parecer um acidente, não ficou nenhum sobrevivente que visse os dois gundams." "O 04 ficou doente, por isso não participou, mais a sua falta não comprometeu a missão. O 04 está em ótimas condições agora!" "Missão comprida."  
  
Finalmente acabo esse maldito relatório...maldito? Sinceramente esse americano baka me fez mudar muito.  
  
Depois que nos declaramos, tudo pareceu mais claro, ainda estamos na casa de Quatre e ainda lembro bem da reação do Wufei quando eu e o Duo nos abrimos, só não foi mais engraçado quando o Quatre e oTrowa abriram o jogo, pobre Wufei, saiu correndo de casa, dizendo que tínhamos ficado loucos.  
  
Confesso que foi um constrangimento grande quando uma ambulância do sanatório parou aqui em casa! É pode crer, o Wufei pirou de vez, mais ele acabou se acostumando.  
  
Aqui estou eu, deitado na cama ainda com o laptop sobre meu abdômen e pensando no jeito do Duo, ele realmente me mudou, apesar, que às vezes meu instinto é sempre necessário, principalmente nessa missão...talvez eu poderia colocar no relatório que quando eu e Duo entramos, não havia muito movimento e perigo e decidimos dar uma rapidinha.....se é que me entendem.  
  
Heero no baka, que você seja mais amigável ainda vai, mais que comece a pensar que nem o Duo, aí já é querer demais.  
  
Bato com a mão na minha cabeça e me levanto, deduzindo que preciso seriamente de um banho, ainda estava com as mesmas roupas da missão, agora me lembro de Wufei me perguntando o que era o "treco branco" na minha calça e na de Duo, pelo menos Quatre nos entende o bastante para acabar com o assunto.  
  
Por falar no loirinho ele teve uma recente gripe, lembra da festa que ouve no dia mais inesquecível da minha vida! É, parece que o Quatre não foi o único que gripou, mais como tenho mais resistência, me recuperei mais rápido a tempo de ir pra missão.  
  
Sem mais demora ando até o banheiro, tiro a roupa e vou para dentro do box, ligo o chuveiro e sinto a água morna deslizar sobre o meu corpo.  
  
Dês de que Duo e eu nos acertamos tenho pensado muito sobre minha vida, sobre o que aconteceu comigo todos os anos de minha existência, não tenho dúvidas que Duo me deixe algum dia, sei que não faria isso, afinal precisamos um do outro.  
  
Confesso que não estou mais sozinho, estou feliz....há alguns dias atrás creio que essa palavra não existia no meu dicionário, me digam, como alguém pode mudar tanto em apenas alguns dias...certamente o J me mataria, e eu teria que ser treinado de novo, e as torturas...não quero lembrar disso, quando conheci o Duo minha vida mudou, agora vivo o presente....quer saber! Eu acho que renasci!  
  
E renasci pra ver a luz de novo....a luz que eu havia perdido quando Odin morreu, espero que em algum lugar, meu mentor esteja bem...apesar deu não acreditar muito em religião.  
  
Religião..nesses últimos dias o Duo praticamente está tentando me ensinar a rezar! É...pode parecer estranho mas eu não sei rezar, como saberia, nunca ninguém me ensinou esse tipo de coisa, apenas duas regras que J enfiava em minha mente eram missão e o abandono dos sentimentos.  
  
Talvez Odin tenha me ensinado, mais creio que minha mente deve ter travado essas memórias tão boas, para que não fossem corrompidas e hoje, chego a me lembrar das noites boas que passava com o homem que eu considerava meu pai.  
  
Os freqüentes pesadelos nunca mais vieram. Só sonhos, bons e principalmente com um certo americano, que por sinal não sei onde ele se meteu, já faz até muito tempo que ele não me vem com aquela cara de criança me pedir algo, só pode estar tramando de novo, sempre o mesmo baka, o mesmo americano, o mesmo Duo....meu shinigami.  
  
Acabando meu banho, enrolo a toalha em minha cintura e saiu do banheiro para dar de cara com o responsável pelas tamanhas mudanças dentro de mim e como eu disse ele estava quieto de mais dês da volta da missão, o que podemos entender que ele estaria aprontando e o seu sorriso afirmou tudo.  
  
-Diz logo o que você quer Duo?  
  
Não me seguro e pergunto a peste. O que ele vai armar dessa vez, espero que não tenha uma crise de loucura como no mês passado que resolveu pintar o Gundam do Wufei de rosa.  
  
-Você fica lindo rindo Hee-chan.  
  
Rindo? Só agora que noto que estou mesmo com um sorriso nos lábios, talvez seja da recente lembrança do Wufei querendo matar o Duo por ter pintado o Shenlong de Rosa.  
  
-Devia rir mais vezes sabia!  
  
Com aquele, olhar que só Duo Maxwell sabe fazer ele se aproxima de mim, por um instante nos beijamos, mas logo me separo dele, recobrando a memória que ele devia estar aprontando alguma.  
  
-Duo, diga logo o que você quer?  
  
Ele esconde o rosto em meu peito e tira um pequeno papel do bolso, que eu identifico sendo um panfleto do novo parque....PARQUE!!!!  
  
-Nem pense Duo, eu odeio parques!  
  
-Mais Hee-chan vai ser legal...por favor.  
  
-Não, e quando eu digo não, é não!  
  
-Tá certo, então nada deu entrar nessa bundinha hoje!  
  
-Por mim tudo bem.  
  
-Ta legal, se você não for ao parque comigo Hee-chan, eu não vou entrar nessa sua bundinha por uma semana...não acho que isso é pouco, que tal um mês!  
  
Ta legal aí já é querer demais...agora é que eu me dou conta que com o Duo eu não posso!  
  
-Você venceu baka, vamos a esse bendito parque!  
  
Ele da um pulo de alegria e se pendura em mim me beijando, sabe de uma coisa, ver esse baka feliz é o maior presente que alguém pode receber na vida!  
  
O Duo é tudo pra mim!! 


	2. Parque de diversão

-Duo, vai mais devagar, os brinquedos não vão fugir!  
  
-Mais Hee-chan, quanto mais rápidos chegarmos melhor.  
  
Aqui estou eu, sendo arrastado pelo baka de tranças, não sei por que tanta animação! São apenas brinquedos, aposto que pilotar o Wing é bem mais divertido.  
  
Chegamos ao local onde compram as entradas, olho para o lado e vejo uma pequena garotinha de mais ou menos oito anos pulando de alegria, olho para o outro lado e não deixo de pensar como Duo é infantil, fazendo a mesma coisa que a menina.Às vezes acho que sou o único que tem cabeça nessa vida!  
  
-Duas por favor.  
  
Compro as entradas e novamente me vejo arrastado pelo parque adentro, era de admirar, o parque era enorme, com vários brinquedos...isso me fez lembrar o por que eu não gostar de parques....J me fazia treinar noite e dia sem piedade, havia noites que conseguia escapar, apenas para observar de longe as crianças com seus pais brincando no parque de diversões que havia lá na colônia, o que eu ganhava com isso, uma baita surra por fugir.  
  
Lembro de pedir a J para ir ao parque, para me divertir um pouco, mais ele apenas dizia que isso era coisa de criança e que apesar de eu ser uma na época era pra eu agir como um adulto, um soldado.  
  
É por isso que não gosto de parques, mesmo estando com Duo me faz lembrar o passado e eu não gosto disso, olho de relance para os olhos violetas brilhando a cada passo que dava.  
  
Vale a pena estar aqui por causa dele, ver esse sorriso, esse brilho no olhar do baka me faz desejar passar por tudo que sofri pra vê-lo feliz, ele cantarolava enquanto decidia qual brinquedo ir, mais uma vez me vejo obrigado a esconder o passado para ver Duo feliz...depois que sairmos desse parque tenho que lembrar a Duo para não vir mais aqui..retiro o que disse sobre voltar ao meu sofrimento, só para vê-lo feliz, se eu fizer isso não vou agüentar...quero que fique tudo como estava ainda agora....esquecer meu passado e lembrar apenas das lembranças boas....só acho que o baka vai ter que ajudar...se não nem eu consigo!  
  
Sou tirado dos meus pensamentos quando ouço a bela voz de Duo me dizendo que havia escolhido o brinquedo.  
  
-Ali Hee-chan, nós vamos primeiro ali!  
  
Ele aponta para uma montanha russa que por sinal era enorme, tinha quatro "lups" e 2 quedas enormes, sou puxado novamente dessa vez para uma fila quilométrica, que sinceramente mal entrei na fila e já acho que não vou conseguir esperar nem mais um minuto.  
  
-Duo essa fila ta enorme, escolhe outro brinquedo!  
  
-Não, eu quero ir nesse, quando eu era pequeno eu sempre quis andar nessa montanha russa!  
  
-Quer dizer que você nunca andou, numa montanha russa dessas?  
  
-Claro que não Hee-chan, eu vivia na rua na época e não tinha dinheiro pra ficar indo, em parques!  
  
-Quer dizer que você nunca veio a um parque?  
  
-Não Hee-chan, essa é a minha primeira vez e você?  
  
-Essa também é a minha primeira vez que venho!  
  
Disfarço a voz de tristeza, já tirando da minha mente a possibilidade de Duo não voltar mais aqui, aquele brilho no olhar me conquistou..quer saber, dane-se passado, a felicidade de Duo é mais importante!  
  
Depois de longos vinte minutos nós entramos no brinquedo, sinceramente, Duo gritava e levantava as mãos pra cima, num misto de alegria, o que ele via naquilo, eu fiquei parado o tempo todo , pra mim não era nada emocionante...pilotar o Wing era bem melhor. Quando finalmente o brinquedo parou Duo saiu aos pulos, alegre da vida.  
  
-Hee-chan eu amei, vamos de novo!  
  
Com aquele olhar e carinha de anjo eu não consegui dizer um "não", e lá fui eu mais uma vez com o baka entrar na fila que por sinal tinha triplicado!  
  
Tirando os brinquedos de muita emoção que pra mim não tinha nenhuma, a tarde foi ótima, andamos de bate-bate, fomos a roda gigante, no Kamikase, na casa do terror, onde Duo só faltou pular em cima de mim de medo, enquanto eu morria de rir, por que sinceramente de horror não tenha nada, lanchamos e assim o tarde passou e sem eu perceber as lembranças de minha infância se é que tive uma, foram totalmente apagadas de mim...acabei de concluir que Duo Maxwell é excelente em apagar o passado trágico dos outros!  
  
E é por isso que eu amo aquele baka!  
  
=w=w=w=w=  
  
Continuação...  
  
=w=w=w=w=  
  
Finalmente saiu a continuação de Descobrindo o amor, na verdade eu nem ia fazer a continuação, mais como eu não coloquei Lemon e as meninas esperavam por um, decido fazer essa fic, vou tentar fazer lemon, tentar, não significa que vou conseguir passar isso pro papel!!! Por favor comentem, pois eu preciso muito de comentários pá continuar a fic! Hehehehehe..quem achou o Hee-chan um pouco diferente da primeira fic Descobrindo o amor, a culpa é toda do Duo!!! Please, comentem, a fic agora está nas mãos dos comentários!! Bjinhus Karin 


	3. Praia, confusões e amores!

-Duo, vamos pra casa!  
  
-Espera um pouco Heero, eu quero ir na praia!  
  
-Mas agora?  
  
Olho pro relógio e vejo que já são dez horas! Não acredito que estou em plena rua, andando com o Duo as dez da noite!!!Depois que saímos do parque tomamos sorvete e ficamos conversando até agora, não que isso seja ruim, mais certamente o Quatre deve estar louco atrás da gente e aposto que o J na me mandou um quilo de trabalhos pra fazer.  
  
-A lua ta linda né Heero?  
  
Chegamos na praia, a água está calma, cristalina apesar de ser noite, a lua refletida na água e a própria luz do luar, deixaram o ambiente romântico!  
  
A praia está deserta, mas mesmo assim bela, pelo menos ao meu ver, olho para o baka, que tem os olhos violetas brilhando para mim, como alguém pode possuir tamanha beleza, só mesmo shinigami.  
  
-Ta linda Duo, linda que nem você!  
  
-Adoro quando você faz isso Hee-chan!  
  
Ele me abraça forte, enquanto nossos lábios vão a procura um do outro, sinto o calor do beijo, o calor do americano em mim, nossas línguas travam uma batalha infinita, nunca parando o contato físico, ficamos assim por minutos, até nos distanciarmos pela falta de ar, com facilidade, deslizamos até o chão, apoio o corpo de Duo sobre o meu e lentamente desfaço a trança, sim a trança o meu desejo fiel por aquele lindo cabelo é maior que tudo.  
  
Ainda lembro de quantas noites ficava acordado só para ver a beleza de Duo dormindo e sobre seu rosto e pescoço o imenso cabelo sedoso que tanto admiro, ficava horas lá vendo ele dormir, lentamente me lembro de adormecer embalado pelos sonhos da criatura a minha frente.  
  
Passo a mão pelos cabelos dele e esse se aconchega mais em mim, se aprofundando no meu peito, o perfume dos belos cabelos me leva a um mundo que não quero, e sem perceber acabo dormindo...  
  
-Sabe Heero , tava agora lembrando de quando agente se encontrou pela primeira vez...dês daquele dia eu me apaixonei por você Heero, sabe que por dentro eu até fiquei feliz, quando você apontou a arma pra obcecada da Relena...lembro como se fosse hoje...  
  
Duo sente a respiração do outro que estava calma e tranqüila, levanta o rosto para encontrar um Heero sonolento, tinha a cabeça pendendo para o lado e a mão ainda sobre as suas mechas.  
  
Dormia profundamente, a expressão serena e tranqüila, parecia uma criança embalada por sonhos puros, totalmente diferente de quando estava acordado, saiu do abraço protetor, sem acorda-lo, alisando os cabelos desgrenhados do outro que ainda dormia que nem anjo.  
  
-É...acho que exageramos na aventura de hoje, Hee-chan..acorda...vamo pra casa!  
  
Por mais que falasse o outro continuava a dormir, queria poder carrega-lo até em casa, mas era muito longe e agora certamente Quatre estaria deixando o Trowa e o pobre do Wufei loucos com suas idéias absurdas de que nós poderíamos estar machucados, presos, e até mesmo mortos.  
  
-Você não sabe o quanto eu te amo Heero.  
  
Acordo com a leve carícia em meus cabelos, os olhos violetas brilhando como duas esmeraldas, vejo que ele não percebe que acordei, talvez ainda esteja pensando na frase que acabara de falar.  
  
-Sei sim...  
  
Falo ainda com a voz sonolenta, ele percebe que eu acordei e se abaixa até mim, me dando um beijo em meus lábios, um beijo quente e a delicioso, que até uma semana atrás eu tanto tinha medo de tê-lo,.  
  
-Vamos embora, você ta cansado.  
  
Afirmo com a cabeça e me levanto da areia, passo meu braço em volta da cintura de Duo e continuamos nosso caminho.  
  
-Duo...o Quatre vai nos matar sabia?  
  
-É, ele vai dizer que somos um bando de imaturos por ficar até as....  
  
-Meia noite na rua!  
  
Completo a frase do baka, nos olhamos por algum tempo e deduzimos que vamos morrer quando chegarmos em casa.  
  
No caminho de volta, não vimos quase ninguém, algumas pessoas namorando e uns meninos de ruas dormindo nas calçadas, Duo tremeu ao ver a cena e eu lembrei que um dia essa doce pessoa já viveu na rua, no frio das calçadas, abracei ele, demonstrando que eu estava ali, que estava presente e que não importasse o que acontecesse ele não sofreria mais e vice-versa. Mais uns minutos e chegamos na casa onde estávamos morando durante esses anos, me arrepiei só de ver que as luzes estavam acesas, provavelmente Quatre já teria chamado a polícia à essa hora!  
  
-Me diz uma coisa Heero?  
  
Olhei para Duo, que estava com um sorriso nos lábios e depois para o barulho dos vultos se movendo dentro da casa.  
  
-Hn  
  
-Bem...quais são as possibilidades do Quatre nos matar?  
  
-No máximo 100%, se preocupa não!!  
  
Olhamos um no rosto do outro e começamos a rir, imagina só! eu o temido Heero Yui rindo...é, certamente se o J me ver assim eu teria que preparar minha cova.  
  
Duo faz o sinal do espírito santo e entramos na casa, para que...para ouvir de cara os berros do Árabe.  
  
-Por Alá, onde vocês estavam?  
  
Quatre praticamente grita, é pode parecer estranho para o doce loirinho, mais ele gritou e ainda por cima quase nos sacudiu.  
  
-Quatre...  
  
-Nada de Quatre Duo, eu aqui preocupado com vocês! Se iam voltar tarde, pelo menos podiam ter avisado e..  
  
-Por Nataku, eu vou matar os dois!  
  
Agora era crise geral, Wufei desceu que nem um louco do andar de cima, carregando em punho a espada...ESPADA!!!  
  
-Por conta de vocês dois o Quatre nos azucrinou a noite inteira!!!  
  
-Espera Wufei..olha vamos conversar..Ok.  
  
-Ok nada Duo, justiça seja feita.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....Hee-chan socorro!!!  
  
Wufei começou a correr atrás de Duo e o baka pulando de sofá em sofá, Quatre berrava tentando separar os dois, lá de cima, Trowa caía na gargalhada....o Trowa rindo! Acho que esse povo ta precisando ir pra um sanatório!!!  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..segurem o chinês maluco....isso é tentativa de homicídio......  
  
-Volta aqui, que a justiça feita!!!  
  
-Parem vocês dois, Duo não pula no sofá..por Alá Wufei guarda essa espada!!!  
  
-Americano idiota eu te mato!  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaa..doido a solta...Hee-channnnnnnnnn...  
  
Duo pulou em cima de mim me abraçando, e eu desviei do golpe que ia ser certeiro em meu peito, Wufei havia passado dos limites, Trowa percebeu a despreocupação de Wufei em nos ferir ou não e logo desceu para segurar a fera que estava aos berros tentando matar Duo e de pacote eu vinha junto!  
  
Puxei Duo para mais perto de mim, decidindo arrasta-lo para o quarto, antes que uma cabeça fosse cortada, abri a porta do quarto e a fechei trancando essa.  
  
Depositei um bem assustado americano na cama, enquanto podia ouvir lá embaixo as promessas de Wufei, dizendo que ia nos matar, no fundo eu sabia que era só brincadeira e confesso que agüentar Quatre com chiliques de preocupação não é fácil.  
  
Lembro muito bem da vez que Trowa foi pra uma missão sozinho e demorou a voltar, posso jurar que o Quatre chamou até a CIA para procura-lo, sem contar que também parou todas as missões lá no Preventers, pra que todo mundo só se preocupasse em uma coisa, achar Trowa Barton e olha que me lembro bem do Trowa chegar são e salvo dizendo que tinha ficado escondido no circo onde trabalhava.  
  
Posso dizer que até eu tive vontade de estrangula-lo, por que sinceramente, durante esses dias que o Quatre teve ataque de preocupação nenhum de nós dormiu, e foi por causa disso que eu ficava horas ao lado de Duo e na época eu estava confuso em relação ao certo e errado e posso afirmar que quase enlouqueci.  
  
Paro de pensar em tamanhas besteiras, quando sinto algo molhado em meu pescoço, algo como reconheço sendo os beijos molhados de Duo. Sugou meu lóbulo e não pude deixar de me arrepiar, as mãos talentosas já vagando pelo meu corpo, que estava necessitado pelo toque verdadeiro das duas peles, nossas ereções se encontrarem e gemi diante disso, ficando feliz por também ouvir o prazer saindo da boca de Duo.  
  
Duo me empurrou na cama, de modo que eu ficava em baixo dele, os olho violetas estavam sobre o meu corpo, famintos para ver a pele por detrás da roupa, Duo deitou-se sobre mim, fazendo questão de se esfregar mais uma vez na minha ereção que cá entre nós estava ficando apertada dentro da calça, sem mais esperar vi minha blusa sendo tirada para logo depois gemer diante do ataque do baka ao meu mamilo, percebendo que tirava gemidos da minha boca, ele atacou o outro, sempre continuando a estimular o gêmeo.  
  
Estava ofegante quando senti os beijos de Duo descer mais e mais, logo senti meu umbigo sendo atacado, ele passava a língua naquele pequeno lugar do meu corpo que eu me excitava, minha mente parou ao notar que ele agora continuava descendo, Duo parou por um instante, para tirar minha calça e finalmente meu membro foi liberado, o baka olhou com gosto, eu estava totalmente nu aos seus delírios.Numa rapidez imensa, Duo já estava nu e em cima de mim, me beijando, entrando naquela caverna sedutora que era a sua boca e novamente as batalhas entre nossas línguas começaram, só paramos ao sentir nossas ereções agora livres do tecido da roupa roçando uma na outra.  
  
-Heero...  
  
-Duo...  
  
Sorrimos, concluindo que aquilo tinha que prosseguir, Duo novamente foi descendo até chegar a minha ereção, respirando próximo a ela, fazendo com que eu arqueasse a bunda, tentando entrar naquela cavidade que era a boca do americano.  
  
Ele soprou bem na ponta da minha ereção e eu caí no delírio.  
  
-Duo...por favor...  
  
Pedi quase como num desespero, precisava dele, do baka, do toque dele, como se minha mente houvesse sido lida ele abocanhou toda minha ereção e eu não pude deixar de escapar seu nome dentre meus lábios.  
  
-Duoooooo...  
  
Ele me chupava freneticamente enquanto eu sentia as mãos talentosas dele vagando pelas minhas bolas, me arrepiei diante da sensação, na verdade eu estava preste a explodir, diante de tanto prazer, foi quando tudo parou e eu senti uma enorme perda de calor e prazer ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Shiiii!  
  
Ele voltou a me beijar, calando meu protesto, a sua mão abria a gaveta e tirava o tão usado lubrificante enquanto disputávamos mais uma vez uma guerra de línguas.  
  
Eu precisava de alivio e claramente via isso nos olhos de Duo, ainda me beijando ele inseriu o primeiro dedo na minha entrada, não deixei que gemer diante da invasão, ainda não estava acostumado a essa recente forma de fazer sexo, o dedo começou a se mover dentro de mim, me preparando e sem eu notar Duo acha minha glândula de prazer e eu automaticamente viajo para o outro mundo, ele sorri orgulhoso por ter encontrado minha próstata que é atacada mais uma vez fazendo eu arquear as costas para conseguir maior contato.  
  
O dedo é retirado e sinto como se alguma parte de mim fosse arrancada, mais isso não dura, pois logo sou invadido de novo por mais dois dedos do americano.  
  
Os dedos começam a fazer movimentos circulares me preparando para o que viria a seguir, e novamente os talentosos dedos acham minha glândula, fazendo questão de bater nela, mais e mais. Eu precisava de alivio, queria algo mais que os dedos deles, queria mais que tudo, queria ele, meu Duo, meu baka, enterrado dentro de mim.  
  
-Agora Duo....  
  
Vi o brilho no olhar violeta, e sem mais demora ele retirou os dedos para logo mais inserir dentro da minha entrada o já dolorido membro. Não pude deixar de sentir uma dor terrível diante da recente invasão a qual meu corpo não estava acostumado, mais tentei me acalmar sabendo que logo passaria, fui recebido pela boca de Duo que calaram meus gemidos enquanto entrava lentamente em mim, a dor era grande e não era à toa, já que a menos de uma semana eu havia descoberto essa forma de fazer sexo.  
  
Sem mais agüentar, eu levantei minha bunda, fazendo com que o membro de Duo se enterrasse completamente em mim, em uma só estocada, não pude evitar, de soltar um grito alto e claro diante da terrível sensação enquanto Duo arfava sobre mim, paralisado como recente ato de prazer que o proporcionou.  
  
Senti o americano ficar parado por um momento de tempo, tentando não se mover para que eu me ajustasse a invasão.Não era fácil para ele, e eu sabia que ter concentração para ficar parado enquanto minhas paredes o cercavam se moldurando no membro dele era meio que angustiante, ao fato dele não poder se mover diante do prazer.  
  
Já acostumado a recente invasão eu apertei as minhas paredes em volta do membro de Duo e esse gemeu de prazer e começou a se mover lentamente dentro de mim.  
  
-Duoooo..mais rápido..  
  
Pedi diante de um gemido e ele me obedeceu começando a estocar uma, duas, três vezes dentro de mim, arqueei as minhas costas e não pude deixar de gritar seu nome quando ele encontrou minha próstata.  
  
Agora me beijando ele agarrou minha ereção com uma das mãos, enquanto me estocava no mesmo ritmo em que era bombeado. As investidas foram ficando mais rápidas e os nossos gemidos pareciam gritos de desespero, tamanha a sensação proporcionada.  
  
Duo chegou a sair completamente de mim, para depois se enterrar com uma só e forte investida que me fez delirar.Seu membro agora batia freneticamente em minha próstata e em questão de segundos estávamos a beira do ato mais apreciado pela humanidade.  
  
Mais duas estocadas, e eu não agüentei, gritei o nome da pessoa sobre mim, enquanto meu sêmen jazia na mão dele e sem perceber eu contraio a minha entrada, apertando o membro de Duo que em três únicas estocadas grita meu nome e desaba sobre mim, deixando que a sua essência invada meu corpo, me sentindo completo e vivo.  
  
Ainda meu atordoado com o pós-orgasmo eu sinto as desreguladas respirações de nossos corpos, passo a mão sobre os cabelos sedosos de Duo que já estavam totalmente desfeitos da trança e ele sai lentamente de dentro de mim, sinto um vazio pela perda da carne, mas que logo é preenchido quando ele se aconchega em meu peito.  
  
Com as respirações ainda elevadas ele levanta seu rosto em encontro ao meu, para mais uma vez eu olhar aquela profunda íris violeta.  
  
-Ai Shiteru Hee-chan  
  
-Ai Shiterumoo Duo  
  
Selamos um beijo de amor e união e rapidamente voamos para o mundo dos sonhos onde certamente iremos nos encontrar.  
  
Para sempre meu Duo, meu amor, minha vida!  
  
=w=w=w=w=w=  
  
Well...agora eu acabei a fic, talvez o lemon não tenha ficado bom (na verdade, tenho certeza que não ficou) pq na verdade foi a primeira vez que escrevi, mais depois com o tempo eu melhoro né! Bjs e comentem! Karin 


End file.
